thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Drew Pickles Goes To Looney Tunes/Transcript
Drew Pickles: Hello my Name is Drew Pickles and Today I am going to the Looney Tunes series which Leon Schlesinger made at Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.. you may be Probably scratching your throats wondering, Why the hell would I go to that animated comedy short filmed cartoon show? well, I wanted to jump into my TV and into the show and Fuck all of the Looney Tunes characters except for those awful females. Looney Tunes is alongside its awful sister series Merrie Melodies, that I would like to flip off, since Microsoft Sam and Friends are trying to fix the Looney Tunes Intro, So, In Order to get to Looney Tunes, I would have to go across my Anus Portal to the Looney Tunes Universe, so I walk into my gaping anus garage and find my Sweet sexy miles of swellness Anus portal, as I come near to the Portal I will switch the Universe name to the Looney Tunes Universe, and then I jump into my Portal like jumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjump I notice that there are Cartoon characters in it jumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjump And they are so sexy jumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjump I'm Tiny, I'm Tooney, I'm so a little Horny jumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjump Bag, That was good! Once inside Looney Tunes, I will have some very Looney Fun, but my fun will be interrupted by a very long Line of everyone with all colors of the racist rainbow, such as Toon slappers, Hurtrosexual Girls, Losers, Too many Mexicans, Other Mexicans, Crushers, Squeaky-voiced Boys, African Indians, Grouchy Ugly Guys, African Asians, Piggy breathed Niggers, Trumpet Tiggers, Toon Fucking Fat Midgets, and Old People. After waiting in line for about 7 seconds I will get super super Mad and Rape Everybody Entirely like ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Stupid line of everyone hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Hell You Little guy, for bringing the It entirely ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Destroying the women to hell with my Cleveland steamer Grenades babababababababababababababababababababababa Now return to the rape hahahahahahahahahahahaha Little Guy needed to hate Walt Disney better than hating Looney Tunes hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha because Walt made Mickey Mouse in the Silly Symphonies ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Well who gives a flying dildo ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha everyone Suck my cock glurblurglurgrillglurblurglurgrillglurblurglurgrillglurblurglurgrill Now i need to cum soisoisoisoisoisoisosisoisoisoisoisoisoisoiosiossiosiosisoisoisoi splotch, Bag, that Was swell! After I'm done rapeing the line I will Enter Granny's house and Knock on the door, with my Cock, Granny will come haha come outside opening the door and say "Hello, Who is this?" and then I will say "Hello My name is Drew Pickles, the Swellest organism in the full Multiverse!" and then she will say "Oh my goodness! Mr. Pickles, You are Totally Sick. Please leave or I will call a Doctor, or--" owowowowowowow''owowow babababababababababababababababababa Or who? the Police? papapapapapapapapapapapapapapapa I have raped every Police force I have came haha came Across babababababababababababababababababa But seriously, You are disgusting papapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapa Cum all over her and Bag, That was swell!'' She will try to hit me Back with a Broom, but I will bash her into the ground with my 6000 Pound testicles like smashsmashsmashsmashsmashsmashsmashsmashsmashsmash Drew Pickles wins! Flawless victory, Swell-tality, K-O! After that I will enter Her house, but I see Tweetie Pie Bird sitting Here alone in His Bird cage, And I will sneak into the house slowly and and sit down on the Chair, while Tweety swings on his Bird swing. and Tweety will Stop swinging, and take a look at me and say "I Tawt I Taw A Putty Man!" and look at me again and say "I Tid! I Tid Taw a Putty Man!" and I say to the Sexy annoying little Bum-boy "Hell No, hell no, hell no, I'm Not Such some kind of Putty Man or something else. My Name is Drew Pickles, Leader of the Barney Bunch and the Gayest Organism in the Entire Universe; Both the Real Universe and the Looney Tunes Universe, and I have come to use Various properties at the House as dildis, as the Putty Tat's Punishment, for trying to Capture you, My Sweet sweetie bird." Tweety will then say "Oh Wow! You tink you can to Tat" I will say "Yes I will my little boy!" Then Sylvester will come haha come in and Climb up the ladders and Grab Tweety and take him out of the Cage, Before he can Eat him, I will Start to rape Him like hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha You bad old Putty Cat ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Fuck chasing Tweety Pie the Cute Toon and Speedy Gonzales the Mexican Toon, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha